This Research Base application describes the administrative structure and array of cancer prevention and control studies and cancer treatment studies that will allow the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University (CCCWFU) to be a Research Base for four Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP's) including the Southeast Cancer Control Consortium, Upstate Carolina CCOP, Greenville (SC) CCOP, and Medical College of Virginia Minority CCOP. In addition, East Carolina University (ECU) will be a non- CCOP participant in the Research Base. Including CCCWFU and ECU patients, the Research Base will serve patients from seven states (NC, SC, VA, WV, KY, TN, and GA), which encompasses 20 community and 2 university Cancer Centers. The population base in this large geographic region is in excess of 10 million people, including communities with up to 60 percent minorities, mainly African-Americans. The cancer prevention and control research will focus on symptom management and primary and secondary chemoprevention studies. The cancer treatment research will focus on novel combinations or routes of administration of chemotherapeutic agents in a variety of metastatic solid tumors and vitamin D as an anti-cancer and differentiating agent in biochemically recurrent prostate cancer (an example of "bench" research translating directly into the community setting). The Principal Investigator of the grant will be Edward G. Shaw, M.D., Associate Director of Clinical Research for the CCCWFU. The Co-Investigators and members of the Steering Committee give the scientific leadership of the Research Base broad multidisciplinary representation including those from Public Health Sciences, Hematology/Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Surgical Oncology, and Cancer Biology. In summary, the CCCWFU Research Base Grant will serve the CCOP's of the Southeast United States and further the Cancer Center's outreach and impact on its local and regional communities, which include significant minority and underserved populations, by reducing cancer incidence, improving treatment efficacy, minimizing treatment morbidity, and improving the quality of care.